


Lucky me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but don't let that stop you, hooker!anakin, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin might never have been found by the Jedi, Obi-Wan and he still are lucky enough to meet each other.





	Lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> A request that got a bit out of hand. Oops.

It was almost a classic tactic: ask the local prostitutes before anyone else, because they know the true secrets of the planet. Tatooine however was such a sandy rock he doubted it had any. Secrets, not prostitutes. Every planet had those. 

There had been reports of a hidden Seperatist base, but Obi-Wan doubted even a seperatist would set foot here. It was a terrible place, with only a few cities, but more than enough sand. He was wandering around Mos Espa, one of the few port cities and probably the biggest one. His senses told him where to go, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a small sandstone building. Nothing about it seemed very inviting, but he still knocked. 

A Twi’lek man opened the door, but didn’t let him in yet. 

‘What do you seek?’

‘I heard you can find company for the night here.’ 

It took a second, and he hoped his senses weren’t off. They rarely were. 

‘You heard right. Would you prefer male or female?’

‘Oh,’ he said, ‘it doesn’t matter.’ 

‘Fine.’ He nodded. ‘Wait here.’ 

He disappeared for a second and then came back. 

‘You can come in now.’

The room was poorly lit, but clean, as far as clean goes on a desert planet. Despite what he had feared, the place didn’t seem so bad. He hoped he could get this over with soon. 

‘Second door,’ the Twi’lek said. ‘He’s waiting for you.’

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan carefully opened the door, half afraid, half curious for what he’d find behind it. This room too was poorly lit, with a clean looking bed and a sonic shower in two different corners. It was, however, what he saw on the bed that stopped his heart for a second. 

He’d seen a lot in his travels, but nothing compared to the man, dressed in just a beige tunic and leggings, waiting for him. Golden curls came down from  perfect face, his gaze lingering on him. 

‘Well, hello,’ he said with a smirk. ‘You’re not from here.’

For a second he wondered how he saw through him so easily, and then he noticed, and it was so obvious he could punch himself for not noticing earlier. His Force signature was bright as a sun. He’d never felt anything like it. 

‘No,’ he answered truthfully. ‘I’m a traveler.’ 

He nodded, stepping off the bed in a fluid motion. 

‘Longing for company, aren’t you?’ 

‘Yes.’ He couldn’t help but blush, for some reason. 

‘Company,’ he said. ‘Or  _company_?’ 

‘I…’ 

‘First time?’

‘No.’ He was almost insulted, and then he realized he didn’t have to tell the truth. ‘Yes.’

‘I thought so.’ He sat back on the bed. ‘It’s not a big deal. I’m Anakin, by the way.’

‘Ben,’ he replied, walking over to Anakin slowly. 

‘If you want to, we can just talk.’ He smiled. ‘Plenty of people just talk, you know?’

‘Yes?’ 

‘Yes. I suppose they really are lonely.’ 

‘What do you talk about?’ 

Anakin shrugged. ‘Life, mostly. Work, friends, family sometimes. Deep thoughts and feelings.’ 

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to laugh or not. 

‘If you wanna talk…’ 

‘Yes.’ Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin. ‘I want to talk.’ 

‘Ask away then. I see you want to.’ 

‘Do you… get people like me a lot? People that just want to talk?’ 

Why was he nervous as if it was his first time? Usually he’d try to charm them already, woman, man, or otherwise. Anakin seemed different somehow. He turned him into a mess. If he wanted to play the nervous first-timers, he would give a very convincing performance now. 

‘About half,’ he replies. ‘Mostly locals. A few off-worlders. I like them.’ 

‘Where are they from?’ 

‘Oh, all around. I even had a man from Coruscant in last week.’ 

‘Humans?’ 

Anakin laughed. ‘Most are, yes. Twi’leks too. Are you going to ask me about alien genitals?’ 

‘No!’

He shrugged again. ‘No shame in that.’

‘So not a lot of non-humans and off-worlders?’ 

He shaked his head. ‘I’m not that interesting.’ 

With every word spoken it seemed less likely there would be a Seperatist base anywhere near here. He’d have to check up on the other cities to be sure, but to him it sensed like he was wasting his time on this rock. 

 _Or well,_ he thought, looking at Anakin,  _maybe not completely._

 

* * *

 

‘So do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?’ 

Obi-Wan shouldn’t be shocked by the crude way of speaking anymore, but it still felt a little strange everytime. Of course he could say no, and he often did, unless they both really seemed into it. There was no harm in that. This time, however, he didn’t know. 

To fuck Anakin seemed… inappropiate, always. As if he was touching something he had no right to touch. Something too precious, too important to just fuck. But he wanted it, wanted it really bad, wanted to kiss his full lips and bury his hand in his curls. He knew, however, if he did it now, it’d be his last time. And somehow that scared him. 

‘Well?’ 

‘Let’s fuck.’ 

Anakin smiled.’Lucky me. You’re handsome.’ 

Somehow that made Obi-Wan blush again.  _Come on,_ he tried to tell himself,  _you’re acting like a teenager._ He was here for the mission and a little fun, but that was all. After his time was up, he should forget all about Anakin. 

‘So are you.’

‘Good,’ he said, taking off his tunic. ‘Wouldn’t make this kind of money being ugly.’ 

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say. 

‘Oh, did you want to do it?’ he asked, pointing at his tunic on the ground. ‘I can put it back on.’ 

‘No, that’s - that’s okay.’

He didn’t know exactly why he was staring at Anakin’s chest, but he did, and he couldn’t stop. He had some muscle that looked like they came from physical exercise, and his nipples were hard already. 

‘You can touch.’ 

‘Of course. I’m paying you.’

It took a second for him to get closer, to brush through his hair and kiss his lips. His lips were just as soft as they looked, and Anakin was an excellent kisser. Obi-Wan’s hands wandering down, so his chest and his hard nipples, his fingers playing with them. Anakin let out a soft moan and they parted again, catching their breath. 

‘You’re good.’ He smiled. ‘So what do you want? Any special requests?’ He getsured towards a box in the corner. ‘I got restraints and the like.’ 

‘No,’ he said. ‘Just sex.’ 

Anakin nodded. ‘Top or Bottom?’ 

‘Top.’

‘Let me just grab lube and some condoms. You don’t mind, do you?’ 

‘No,’ he said, ‘of course not.’ 

‘Good.’ He came back with the requirements and smiled. ‘Let’s get back to where we were.’ 

Their lips crashed into each other again, now fueled by greater lust than before. Obi-Wan could feel himself getting hard and when his hand went to Anakin’s leggings, he could feel he was too. 

‘Wanna touch?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Obi-Wan pulled the leggings down and revealed his hard cock. It was very pretty, and he couldn’t help stroking it a few times as Anakin moaned. 

‘Let me get you out of those clothes too,’ he said. ‘Unless you wanna fuck me clothed?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Good,’ Anakin said, unbuckling Obi-Wan’s belt. ‘I wanna see you naked.’ 

‘Force,’ he cursed, ‘yes.’ 

Anakin peeled off layer after layer, until only his leggings were left. He was unmistakenly hard, and Anakin seemed to enjoy the sight of that. 

‘Do you want me to suck you off a bit?’ 

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to resist the thought of Anakin’s full lips around his cock. 

Anakin smiled and kneeled before him, opened his legs and then took his hard cock out of his pants. 

‘That’s a nice one.’ he licked his lips. ‘Can’t wait to suck that.’ 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shudder at the compliment, the touch and the anticipation. He loved how enthousiastic Anakin was, and it turned him on like crazy. 

Anakin took out the condom and rolled it out over his cock before licked the tip. Even through the rubber it felt amazing, and Obi-Wan let out a moan. Anakin didn’t react and licked again, this time from the base to the top, his tongue so skilled he made Obi-Wan shudder. He barely had time to recover before his cock disappeared into Anakin’s mouth, working the tip with his tongue and sucking on the shaft. Then, before he understood what happened, his entire cock disappeared in Anakin’s mouth and throat and Obi-Wan cursed. It was like Anakin knew exactly what he wanted before he himself even knew it. 

He took his cock out, his lips now slick and swollen from kissing and sucking. What a sight he was. He’d never had a blowjob that good. 

‘You really are a joy to suck off,’ he said, the cocky smile back on his lips. ‘Now I could use a good fucking.’ 

Obi-Wan no longer doubted Anakin could make him cum with only words. 

‘You want to take me on all fours? Or on my back?’ 

He feared the intimacy that looking each other in the eye would bring, but he wanted to. He wanted to see Anakin’s face as he went into him. 

‘Back.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

He got up and sprawled himself on the bed, legs wide open. 

‘Shall I open myself up or do you want to?’ 

‘I’ll do it.’ 

He pulled off his pants and sat by Anakin on the bed, taking the lube from his hands. Anakin pushed his ass further towards him, open and eager and Obi-Wan coated his fingers in lube, gently pushing one finger into Anakin’s hole. 

‘Yes,’ he moaned. ‘More.’

He added a second finger and spread them, making Anakin gasp. He fucked him with his fingers for a few seconds before pulling out. 

‘If your cock feels as good as your fingers, I can’t wait.’ 

‘You don’t have to wait,’ Obi-Wan said as he guided his cock in. 

Anakin moaned as he entered him slowly, until he was all in, filling Anakin up completely. 

‘Fuck,’ he said. ‘Feels good.’ 

He started thrusting slowly and Anakin’s eyes closed a little, with his mouth hung open in a permanent moan. 

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘Go on.’ 

‘Anakin,’ he whispered. ‘So good.’ 

He didn’t answer now, except with another whine that came with a harder thrust. He took it incredibly well, moving his hips with him as they found a rythm to fuck in.

Anakin was the first to come and his whines and moans, and they way he spilled over his stomach, was such a sight it pushed Obi-Wan over the edge too, emptying himself in the condom. 

He pulled out and realized the moment was over. Usually that came with at least the slightest bit of relief and guilt, but this time it was just sadness. He’d never see Anakin again after this. 

Anakin helped him to take the condom off, and returned to the bed for a few minutes. It was treasured time, somehow, their naked body against each other, Anakin willingly lying between his arms. It didn't last. 

'It was a pleasure,' Anakin said, as Obi-Wan put his clothes back on. 'You're good.'

'You say that to everyone.'

'Yes.' He laughed. 'But this time I mean it.' 

'Oh.' Obi-Wan blushed. 'Thank you.' 

'Feel free to come by again.' 

Obi-Wan sighed as he opened up the door and looked at Anakin one last time. 

'I'd love to.'


End file.
